


Ori, Ale Ratowanie Świata Zostawmy Na Później

by LadyLauren



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest, Ori and the Will of the Wisps
Genre: ...prawda Shriek?, Gen, Nie tłumaczę nazw własnych, Ogólnie sielanka, Shriek jest grzeczna i nie próbuje nikogo zabić, Słodkie zabawne i absurdalne historyjki, Wiem że jest polska wersja WOTW ale w nią nie grałam xd, Wszyscy są raczej szczęśliwi, nikt nie umiera, spoilery?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLauren/pseuds/LadyLauren
Summary: Zbiór lekkich i raczej bezbolesnych dla naszych bohaterów historyjek z Niwen.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Bijcie się później, zupa jest ważniejsza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podczas wypełniania zadań pobocznych należy zrobić sobie przerwę na obiad. Nawet jeśli masz go spożyć w towarzystwie swojego arcywroga.  
> (Wariacja na temat questa "Hand to hand".)

Przemierzając lodowe jaskinie w Baur's Reach, Ori zeskoczył z gracją z klifu i wylądował tuż obok ogniska, omal nie parząc sobie stóp. Mała Moki przekrzywiła głowę na jego widok.

\- Cześć duchu. Nie byłeś tu już wcześniej? Zgubiłeś się? Szczyt jest w tamtą stronę – wskazała łapką północ.

\- Wiem. Nie martw się, wcale się nie zgubiłem. Właściwie, to szukałem cię. Coś ci przyniosłem – powiedział wesoło duszek i wyciągnął zza pazuchy niewielki podróżny garnek.

Oczy Moki zrobiły się szerokie jak monety.

\- Czy to…

\- Zupa z bagiennych małży, dokładnie tak – uśmiechnął się Ori.

Moki zapiszczała ze szczęścia i rzuciła mu się naszyję.

\- Och, dziękuję! Dziękuję! Jestem uratowana!

\- Drobiazg – odparł duszek. Zamierzał wyrwać się z uścisku i jak najszybciej wrócić do Wellspring Glades, ale Moki go zatrzymała.

\- Zaczekaj duchu! Myślisz, że tak po prostu pozwolę ci odejść po tym, co dla mnie zrobiłeś? O nie! Najpierw… najpierw zjemy razem zupę!

Ori spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Nie potrafił jej odmówić. Zupa pachniała smakowicie, a jemu chyba aż tak się nie spieszyło…

Moki wyjęła własną miseczkę i napełniła ją. Ori dostał swoją porcję w pokrywce od garnka. Usiedli obok siebie przy ognisku i zajadali się ciepłym posiłkiem. Zupa była kremowa, smakowała grzybami i małżami z dodatkiem ziół (które Ori osobiście przyniósł z młyna w Wellspring), i była przepyszna.

Sielankę przerwał nagły, znajomy wrzask. Za górą zamajaczyły ogromne skrzydła. Ori nie zdążył nawet sięgnąć po łuk, gdy w wejściu do groty pojawiła się jak zwykle rozwścieczona Shriek.

Moki wydawała się zupełnie niewzruszona tym widokiem.

\- Shriek, czego tu szukasz? – powiedziała poważnie. – Jeśli przyszłaś porwać Oriego, to niedoczekanie! Nie pozwolę wam się teraz bić. Teraz jest czas na zupę.

Sowa zamrugała, wyraźnie zbita z tropu.

\- Zupa? – zaskrzeczała.

\- Tak, zupa z bagiennych małży, najlepsza w Niwen. Ori przyniósł mi ją aż z Wellspring Glades.

\- Jest pyszna. Chcesz trochę? – spytał duszek. Naru zawsze mu powtarzała, że dobrymi rzeczami należy się dzielić.

Ptaszysko gapiło się na nich, jakby nikt jeszcze nigdy nie zaproponował mu zupy.

Moki zebrała się na odwagę i podniosła z paleniska garnek. Podreptała do sowy i postawiła przed nią naczynie.

\- Spróbuj. Na pewno będzie ci smakować – uśmiechnęła się.

Wyglądało na to, że Shriek nie była pewna, co teraz zrobić. Zjedzenie wspólnego posiłku z wrogami zdecydowanie kłóciło się z jej światopoglądem. Ale nawet ona nie mogła przejść obojętnie wobec urzekającego zapachu zupy małżowej.

Niepewnie nachyliła się nad garnkiem i zanurzyła dziób w kremowej cieczy.

\- I jak? – spytała Moki, machając wesoło ogonem.

Sowa nie odpowiedziała, zajęta degustacją. Wymruczała tylko niewyraźne „Mmm”, co Moki uznała za znak aprobaty. Zapiszczała radośnie.

Głos i Pamięć Lasu pojawiły się dyskretnie nad ramieniem Oriego. Popatrzyły na tę całą scenę niedowierzająco.

\- Ori, ten ptaszor omal nas nie zabił – powiedziała Pamięć. – Skąd wiesz, że teraz też nie ma złych zamiarów?

\- Och, daj spokój. Nic nie ma takiej mocy jednoczenia nieprzyjaciół jak wspólny podwieczorek – wytknął jej Głos.

Duszek wzruszył tylko ramionami i wrócił do posiłku.

Shriek opróżniła tymczasem cały garnek zupy i oblizała się wielkim jęzorem. Moki i Ori też dopili swoje porcje, ale nikt nie zamierzał się nawet ruszać. Pomimo panującego ziąbu, było im całkiem przyjemnie przy ognisku. Moki oparła się o ramię duszka i spuściła uszy, jakby szykując się do drzemki. Sowa też złożyła łeb na ziemi i przymknęła ślepia.

\- Shriek, mam propozycję – powiedział Ori, obejmując senną Moki. – Może darujmy sobie całe to ganianie się i próby pozabijania siebie nawzajem? Przynajmniej do jutra. Szkoda by było zepsuć tak przyjemny wieczór.

\- Ale tylko do jutra – mruknęła sowa. Rozprostowała swoje ogromne skrzydła, jakby się przeciągała. – A potem znowu będziemy wrogami. Twoja zupa mnie nie udobrucha tak łatwo.

\- Jak chcesz – odparł duszek. – Ale nie sądzisz, że lepiej zjeść wspólnie zupę niż walczyć?

Sowa popatrzyła na niego intensywnie, lecz nic już nie powiedziała.

*

Kilka godzin później, gdy ogień już zgasł a wielkie ptaszysko usnęło, Ori zbudził małą Moki. Oboje wymknęli się po cichutku z groty i wkrótce dotarli do Wellspring Glades. Dopiero tam dosłyszeli wrzaski rozwścieczonej na nowo Shriek.

\- Co się znowu stało? – wymruczał Grom, spoglądając w niebo.

\- Shriek obiecała, że da nam spokój do jutra, ale chyba nawet tyle nie wytrzyma – wyznał smutno Ori. – Sam już nie wiem. Co mogłoby ją przekonać, żeby przestała się nad nami znęcać?

Moki spojrzała na niego i zatrzepotała uszami z entuzjazmem. Duszek uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

\- Więcej zupy – powiedzieli równocześnie.

Grom popatrzył na nich jak na parę szaleńców, a potem zaśmiał się, aż zadudniło. Uniósł głowę, machnął ręką w kierunku wejścia do kuchni i zakrzyknął:

\- Veral, szykuj większy kocioł!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdanie Moki "Jesteś moim bohaterem, ponieważ przyniosłeś mi zupę i była przepyszna" to najlepszy cytat z całej tej gry, dziękuję dobranoc.


	2. Liczy się szybkość, ale i grunt pod stopami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori bije rekord w wyścigu w Kwolok's Hollow. Z małą, niespodziewaną pomocą.

– Dlaczego wspinamy się tak wysoko? – spytała Moki, gramoląc się na skałę.

– Przecież chciałaś zobaczyć wyścig duchów – przypomniał jej Ori. – Ale żeby je przywołać, musimy najpierw dotrzeć do Piedestału. Na szczęście to już niedaleko.

Moki wydała z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia. Ominęła kolejny kolczasty krzak i zgrabnie wdrapała się na skalną ścianę. Ori nie pozostawał w tyle. Chwycił zwieszającą się z sufitu lianę i, dzięki podarowanej mu przez Drzewo Dusz umiejętności, wystrzelił w powietrze. Po wykonaniu popisowego salta, wylądował obok Moki. Ta spojrzała na niego na wpół z podziwem, na wpół zazdrośnie.

– Też bym tak chciała – powiedziała tęsknie. – Gdybym potrafiła robić takie sztuczki jak ty, mogłabym się ścigać z duchami…

Ruszyli dalej zamszoną ścieżką. W Kwolok's Hollow było niewiarygodnie ciemno – dziwne, połyskujące grzyby i tajemnicza świetlista łuna rozpraszały mrok jedynie na tyle, by dwójka przyjaciół nie powpadała siebie nawzajem. Wątłe światło bijące od Oriego też niewiele pomagało. Na szczęście Moki nieźle widziała w ciemności, a duszek znał drogę na pamięć.

– Wiesz, że możesz spróbować – zachęcił Ori. – Jestem pewien, że duchy nie będą miały nic przeciwko.

– Och, przecież nie mam z nimi szans! Są za szybkie! I potrafią robić sztuczki, tak jak ty! – Moki spuściła uszy. – Lepiej popatrzę z daleka.

– Jak uważasz – odrzekł duszek. Zmrużył oczy i dostrzegł w ciemności znajomy, błękitny blask. – Spójrz! Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Zbliżyli się do Piedestału. Moki przyjrzała się kamiennemu słupowi, z fascynacją studiując wyryte w nim symbole. Niemożliwe do odczytania pismo zdawało się jaśnieć w obecności ducha.

Ori tymczasem przeciągnął się i rozruszał kończyny. Próby szybkości zawsze były wyzwaniem, ale właśnie za to je uwielbiał. Mógł udowodnić sobie i innym duchom, że opanował do perfekcji podarowane mu przez Drzewa Dusz umiejętności.

Wiedział, że wiele jego braci i sióstr przybyło tu przed nim. Każde z nich ukończyło Próbę we własnym, spektakularnym stylu. Ścigając się z czasem, Ori widział ich widma mknące przez labirynt jaskiń. Patrzył jak skakali, nurkowali, robili salta, wystrzeliwali w powietrze i omijali przeszkody. Ich wyniki zapisane były w kamieniu na końcu trasy, każdy kolejny lepszy od poprzedniego. Duszek zawsze był szczęśliwy, gdy w tym zestawieniu pojawiało się również jego imię.

Gdy Moki napatrzyła się już na skalny słup, usiadła w trawie i wlepiła żółte oczy w Oriego.

– No… i gdzie te duchy? – spytała.

– Cierpliwości – uspokoił ją Ori. Podszedł do Piedestału i przyłożył łapkę do lśniącego symbolu. Słup zajaśniał błękitnym światłem, rozpraszając ciemności Groty. Moki zapiszczała z ekscytacji.

Z rozświetlonego kamienia zaczęły wypływać białe smugi, które po chwili przybrały sylwetki duchów. Ori zobaczył, jak kilkunastu jego braci i sióstr skacze niecierpliwie wokół piedestału, rozciąga się lub koncentruje przed wyścigiem. Wszyscy byli do niego podobni – te same sterczące uszy, ten sam długi ogon, te same wielkie, czarne oczy. A jednak od każdego z nich biła wyjątkowa aura. Może i byli liśćmi tego samego Drzewa Dusz, ale każe z nich było niepowtarzalne. I miało swój własny sposób na wygranie wyścigu.

Duchy zajęły miejsca na linii startu. Ori przyklęknął pomiędzy widmem kobiety o zaciętym wyrazie twarzy i mężczyzną, którego oblicze wyrażało pełnię skupienia. Nie mogli go zobaczyć – byli tylko wspomnieniem zapisanym w kamieniu – a jednak odniósł wrażenie, że uśmiechają się do niego, dodając mu odwagi.

– Powodzenia – szepnął któryś z duchów. Po nim kolejne echa głosów wypełniły grotę.

– Damy sobie radę.

– Mogę to zrobić.

– Leru, poradzisz sobie!

– Pokażę jej, że nie warto zadzierać z duchami!

– Dar Drzewa nie pójdzie na marne.

– Zaraz zobaczymy, co potrafi ten cały podwójny skok.

– Jesteś gotowy? – powiedziała duszka klęcząca obok Oriego. Wiedział, że nie kierowała tego pytania do niego, ale mimo to odpowiedział.

– Tak. Jestem.

Światło u dołu Piedestału rozbłysło.

Ori zamknął oczy i odetchnął. Czuł, jak jego drobne ciało drży z podniecenia. Miał problem ze skupieniem uwagi, ale mimo to wiedział, że…

Usłyszał, jak ktoś drepta po trawie, a potem klęka obok niego. Otworzył oczy. Duszka znikła – zamiast niej zobaczył przy sobie zdeterminowaną Moki.

Drugie światło zamigotało błękitnym blaskiem.

– Jednak się zdecydowałaś? – spytał.

Stworzonko nie odpowiedziało, najwyraźniej nie chcąc wytrącać się z równowagi. Jego żółte ślepia wpatrywały się w skalny korytarz przed nimi.

Duchy pochyliły głowy i przybrały pozycję świadczącą o gotowości do biegu. Ori zrobił to samo. Na moment zapomniał o Moki, o widmach, o czasie. Jego świat skurczył się wyłącznie do trasy wyścigu oraz lśniącego Piedestału.

Trzecie, ostatnie światło zapaliło się z trzaskiem i tuzin duchów – oraz jedna Moki – zerwało się do biegu.

Trasa zaczynała się pionowym spadkiem w dół, wprost do rowu pełnego kolczastych krzaczorów. Ori ześlizgnął się po stromej ścianie i przeskoczył nad zabójczymi roślinami. Towarzyszące mu duchy uczyniły podobnie. Niektóre skoczyły nad nim, niektóre pod nim. Kilka z nich zahaczyło którąś z kończyn o krzaki i wydało z siebie krótkie jęki. Nie zdołało ich to jednak powstrzymać przed kontynuacją wyścigu.

Moki spadła ze skał i wylądowała zaraz za nimi. Nie umiała wykonywać podwójnych skoków, ale zgrabnie wdrapywała się na ściany. Wyprzedziła dwa duchy, które utknęły w rozpadlinie. Ori widział to kątem oka, lecz zupełnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Teraz liczył się tylko czas. Przetoczył się po zamszonej ścieżce i pomknął dalej, zostawiając za sobą kolejne widmo.

Przeskoczywszy przez skałę, wylądował na zwisającym ze ściany kiju. Ktoś umieścił go tutaj, by można było się dostać do Piedestału, lecz podczas wyścigu kij był jedynie przeszkodą. Kilka duchów spadło niżej i również chwyciło się giętkich patyków. Odważna duszka wykonała salto i opuściła się w dół, zaś jej towarzysz przeskoczył na ścianę, najwyraźniej niechętny by spaść swobodnie.

Ori nie bał się spadania. Gdy puścił kij, pęd powietrza zadźwięczał mu w uszach, zagłuszając okrzyki pozostałych duchów. Przez moment nie mógł oddychać, a potem runął na unoszącą się na wodzie kłodę. Dwa duchy po obu jego stronach wpadły do jeziora z pluskiem. Ori wystrzelił przed siebie, wymijając następne widmo. Duszne powietrze cięło jego twarz i wypełniało mu płuca. Biegł dalej, słysząc nieustający gwizd wiatru. Już prawie dopadł następnego ducha. Był tak blisko…

Widmo przed nim wyhamowało gwałtownie. Ori zrobił to samo, jednak nie zdążył wytracić całej prędkości. Podłoże pod jego stopami nagle się skończyło i duszek runął w dół, nie mając możliwości złapania się czegokolwiek. Widmo tymczasem skoczyło przed siebie i chwyciło się lian. Ori zobaczył to jedynie przez ułamek sekundy, w dodatku do góry nogami, bo spadał i spadł, nie wiedząc, co jest na dole…

Nagle coś złapało go za rękę i pociągnęło w górę. Ori uniósł głowę. Tuż nad sobą ujrzał huśtającą się na lianie Moki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie, a potem go puściła. Tym razem duszek wiedział już, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Wystrzelił przed siebie i poleciał w stronę kolejnego jeziora. Złapał się wystającego z wody kija, obrócił się zgrabnie i poszybował dalej.

Nawet Ku nie potrafiła latać tak jak on w tamtej chwili.

Duchy wokół niego zsunęły się z klifu, przeskakując ze ściany na ścianę. Niektóre spadły wprost do wody, kilka poraniło się kolcami przy lądowaniu. Reszta odbiła się od kłody i ruszyła za nim. Ale żaden nie zdołał go dogonić.

Dwa zakręty i jeden spadek później, Ori i trzy najszybsze, depczące mu po piętach widma wypadły na ostatnią prostą.

Jedna z duszek przetoczyła się przez trawę i skoczyła, próbując złapać się zwisającego z sufitu palika. Nie trafiła jednak i zsunęła się. Wylądowała miękko we mchu poniżej.

Ori w ostatniej chwili zdołał ocenić odległość. Równocześnie z drugim widmem wystrzelił do przodu i wbił pazury w spróchniałe drewno. Jego towarzysz skoczył wyżej i zachwiał się na szczycie kłody. Stracił jednak równowagę i poleciał w dół z jękiem. Ori podciągnął się i wdrapał na palik, z trudem balansując na wąskiej powierzchni. Trzeci duch też skoczył, lecz przeleciał przez kłodę, jakby w ogóle jej tam nie było.

No tak. Zapewne gdy tamto widmo się ścigało, nikt jej jeszcze tu nie powiesił.

Jednak duch nie zdołał doskoczyć do przeciwległej krawędzi wąwozu. Złapał się skalnej ściany i z trudem zaczął się po niej wdrapywać. Ori zobaczył w tym swoją szansę. Pochylił się i wystrzelił do przodu. Przez sekundę leciał przez pustkę, a potem jego stopy zaryły o ziemię. Prześlizgnął się po wilgotnym podłożu. Dał ostatniego susa przed siebie i minął końcowy Piedestał niemal równo z dwójką duchów, która zdołała już wgramolić się po ścianie.

Rozpędzony, uderzył się głową o skałę i na moment zobaczył gwiazdy. Przeleżał chwilę nieruchomo, czekając aż oddech mu się uspokoi a serce przestanie się tłuc jak oszalałe. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Piedestał, który lśnił teraz błękitnym i złotym światłem.

Kolejne widma dobiegały do mety, wszystkie równie zmęczone, ale i zadowolone z siebie. Ori widział, jak podskakują z zachwytu, ściskają dłonie swoim niewidzialnym towarzyszom i przypatrują się swoim wynikom zapisanym w kamieniu. Duszek podniósł się powoli i zrobił to samo. Ogarnęła go duma, gdy odnalazł swoje imię na samym szczycie listy. Lśniło najjaśniej ze wszystkich, zalewając okolicę błękitnym blaskiem.

Coś zachrobotało i Ori zobaczył gramolącą się po skale Moki. Wyglądała na wykończoną ale szczęśliwą. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Udało… mi się! – powiedziała, dysząc ciężko. – Dobiegłam! Myślałam, że… nie dam rady… ale dobiegłam!

– Gratulacje. – Ori odwzajemnił uśmiech, również łapiąc oddech.

Moki spojrzała na Piedestał i wypatrzyła imię przyjaciela. Zamachała radośnie ogonem.

– Hej, jesteś pierwszy! – pisnęła.

– To wszystko dzięki tobie. – Duszek stanął obok niej i poklepał ją po ramieniu. – Gdybyś mnie nie wyratowała, skończyłbym w kolcach.

– Och, drobiazg – oznajmiła Moki. – Wiesz, choćbyś był najszybszym z duchów, nigdy nie przebijesz mnie w huśtaniu się na lianach!

– Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości – zapewnił ją Ori.

Pochylił się i podniósł z ziemi kawałek białego kamienia. Przytknął go do Piedestału i zaczął pisać. Przyjaciółka zajrzała mu przez ramię.

– Co robisz?

– Koryguję pewien błąd – wyjaśnił.

Gdy duszek się odsunął, przy pierwszym miejscu widniało już poprawne imię zwycięscy.

„Ori & Moki – 25.18 sekund”.

Oboje rekordziści uśmiechnęli się z dumą. A potem ruszyli do wyjścia z ciemnej groty. Zasłużyli na odpoczynek i coś pysznego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciekawostka: na trasie wyścigu w Kwolok's Hollow nie ma lian (tzn, są jako tło). Jest tylko dużo patyków zwisających ze ścian i sufitu. A wiem to, ponieważ pisałam ten tekst analizując nagranie z tegoż wyścigu. Lubię robić dokładny research, hehe.  
> Czas 25.18 to ten, który gracz musi pobić, jakby ktoś był ciekawy.  
> Trzy dni roboty, ale świetnie się bawiłam przy pisaniu. Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających, dzięki, że jesteście <3


End file.
